We are in the TV!
by willow345
Summary: Elizabeth, Katie and Hannah were just having a normal sleep over but when a power outage gets sucked into the world of Power rangers. Will they be able to get home. Who will fall in love? ON HOLD!
1. TV exploded

**Yay New Story wooo!**

**Song featured: Wide Awake and A thousand miles.**

**Singing**

**Katie:** _Italic _

**Hannah: Bold**

**TV: **Italic

Two girls were having a sleepover.

"Its nice to hang out right Hannah?" the girl asked.

"That's right Katie" said the other girl, Hannah.

"Oh lets do karaoke!" said Katie.

"Yea!" said a happy Hannah.

"Ill go first" said Hannah as she got up and grabbed a mic

"What song ya gonna do?" asked Katie.

"Wide Awake" said Hannah before the song began

watch?v=_rMGLcv9bKo

**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**

**I'm wide awake**  
**Yeah, I was in the dark**  
**I was falling hard**  
**With an open heart**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**How did I read the stars so wrong?**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**And now it's clear to me**  
**That everything you see**  
**Ain't always what it seems**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_**  
**I wish I knew then**  
**What I know now**  
**Wouldn't dive in**  
**Wouldn't bow down**  
**Gravity hurts**  
**You made it so sweet**  
**'Til I woke up on**  
**On the concrete**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Falling from cloud nine**  
**Crashing from the high**  
**I'm letting go tonight**  
**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake**  
**Not losing any sleep**  
**I picked up every piece**  
**And landed on my feet**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**Need nothing to complete myself, no**

**I'm wide awake**  
**Yeah, I am born again**  
**Out of the lion's den**  
**I don't have to pretend**  
**And it's too late**  
**The story's over now, the end**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_**  
**I wish I knew then**  
**What I know now**  
**Wouldn't dive in**  
**Wouldn't bow down**  
**Gravity hurts**  
**You made it so sweet**  
**'Til I woke up on**  
**On the concrete**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)**  
**I'm crashing from the high**  
**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**  
**I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake**  
**Thunder rumbling**  
**Castles crumbling**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**I am trying to hold on**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**God knows that I tried**  
**Seeing the bright side**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm not blind anymore...**

**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)**  
**I'm crashing from the high**  
**You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)**  
**I'm falling from cloud nine**

**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**  
**I'm wide awake**

"Nice one!" said Katie as she got up.

"Thanks and now it is your turn" said Hannah as she gave the mic.

"Ok I'm gonna do A thousand miles" said Katie before the song started.

watch?v=njB496AE9PA

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_  
_When I think of you_  
_And I wonder_  
_If you ever _  
_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong_  
_Living in your_  
_Precious memory_

_'Cause I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

_And I, I_  
_Don't want to let you know_  
_I, I_  
_Drown in your memory_  
_I, I_  
_Don't want to let this go_  
_I, I_  
_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_  
_And I still miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass us by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_If I could _  
_Just hold you_  
_Tonight_

"Wow.." exclaimed Hannah "Amazing!"

Katie blushed "Yea well I don't sing a lot"

"Are you kidding?" Hannah asked "You should do this for living"

"Girls!" a voice called "Time to eat!"

"Coming mother!" Katie said as the left the game room.

* * *

While the girls were eating pizza the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" said Katie's mother as she went over to the door. The door opened to show Elizabeth.

"Hello Elizabeth" greeted Katie's mother.

"Sorry I'm Late" said Elizabeth as she entered

"It's alright" said Hannah.

* * *

It was half an hour before midnight and the girls were sitting down watching movies. When the movie ended the girls yawned.

"Now that was so not a action movie" said Elizabeth.

"What should we watch now?" asked Katie.

"How about the power rangers?" Hannah suggested.

"Oh yeah!" said Elizabeth as Katie nodded. Then Hannah putted in a Ninja Storm CD. Then the girls watched 3 episodes.

"Blake is kind of cute" said Elizabeth "but I like Hunter".

Then Katie yawned.

"Guys we better go to sleep" said Katie as Hannah nodded.

Elizabeth got up and turned off the TV. But for some reason the TV stayed on.

"That's weird" said Elizabeth

"Maybe if I pull the plug" said Katie and as pulled the plug but the TV still stayed on.

"Way Weird" said Hannah.

"Lets just watch until the TV shuts off on its own" said Elizabeth

_"Come on, Guys!"_

_"Ow! Shane!"_

_"Ah, This could take all day"_

_"Ow! Shane would you stop pulling!"_

_"My wrist is totally tweaked"_

_"Sorry Tor"_

_"It would be so much faster if we could just split up"_

_"Not to mention less painful"_

_"You this scroll of three better we worth it, man""These cuffs are brutal"_

_"Sensei would have not sent us if it weren't important"_

_"It's gotta be here somewhere"_

_"Ow!"_

_"What kind of scroll are we talking about, anyway"_

_"I'm thinking that if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it"_

_"Okay, well, there's one"_

_"Wow"_

_"That's probably it- Whoa"_

_"Wait, it says something"_

_"Stronger is one than three"_

_"What?"_

_"That's it?"_

_"We be better off buying fortune cookies"_

_"Well, Lets just grab it and bail"_

_"Ill get it!"_

_"Ahhh!"_

_"Who's on my foot?"_

_"Shane!"_

_"That was so not effective"_

_"Ill do this my self"_

Then the lights and TV started going on and off.

"Whats going on?" exclaimed Katie.

"You don't know!" yelled Hannah

Kate shook her head.

"I dont whats going on but it freaking me out!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Then the 3 girls were knocked out from the lighting blast

**TO BE CONTINUED WELL THERE YA HAVE IT FIRST CHAPTER!**

**First TV show they would get in is Mighty morphing Power rangers**

**Find out more in the next chapter!**


	2. were in WHAT?

**In this chapter the girls appeared before Tommy came along the team**

**Now on with the showwwwwww**

The girls woke up on the ground groaning.

"Ouch.." said Hannah as she got up.

"Uh guys we are wearing book bags" said Elizabeth as she looked at herself.

"Oh my gosh" said Katie "Where are we?"

"You in the tv" a voice said making them turn around.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"My name is Cleo" the girl said with a smile "I will guide you trough this"

"Guide us?" Elizabeth asked. Cleo nodded before showing three morphers.

"These are your morphers" Cleo said making Hannah eyes wide "In each tv show the morphers will change so watch them okay?"

Then Cleo disappeared and the girls hide their morphers.

"Ah you must be the new girls" a voice said making them turn around.

"Are you Mr Kaplan" Katie asked.

"Why yes come with me please" he said as the walked and the girls followed.

Mr Kaplan told the girls everything they needed to know after he left the girls smiled.

"Mr Applebee" said Katie.

"Where is it again?" Hannah asked as they looked around.

As Katie walked she bumped in to a guy wearing a blue shirt making her drop her things.

"Im sorry you okay" the person asked. Katie looked up and saw... Billy the Blue ranger. Not David Yost. The Blue rangers.

'He cuter than on Tv' she thought.

'Shes cute' he thought

Then he shook his head "Here let me help"

"Thanks" Katie said with smile.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking to find the class went she bumped in to girl.

"Oh Im so sorry are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she helped her up.

"Yea thanks" the girl said.

'OH MY GOSH IT THE PINK RANGER!' thought Elizabeth 'Stay calm Elizabeth..'

"Im Elizabeth I was with my friends trying to find Mr Applebees class and we got lost then lost each other" said Elizabeth.

"Im Kimberly and his class is where I'm going" Kimberly said with a smile then took Elizabeth's hand "Come on"

Elizabeth smiled then they walked.

* * *

During class Elizabeth was writing, Hannah was writing a poem and Katie was actually reading a book. Katie was thinking about Billy again. He was cut and he was a power ranger and all but she wondered what was gonna happen now.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking with Katie and Hannah talking when she heard foot steps.

"Hey Elizabeth" Kimberly said smiling.

"Oh hey Kim" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Then Elizabeth looked her her friend Trini.

"Oh Kim these are my friends Katie and Hannah" said Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you" said Katie as Hannah waved.

"Well this is my friend Trini" Kim said

"Nice to meet you three" said Trini "Hey you wanna go hang out with us?"

"Sure" said Katie

* * *

Elizabeth P.O.V~

I was able to meet Billy Zack and Adam at Youth Center. But why Katie and Billy are blushing.

"Uh Katie your blushing" I said smirking causing Hannah to giggle.

Katie blushed redder "You two!"

I giggled with Kim and Trini then I heard beeps

Me Hannah and Katie decided to play it cool for now.

"What was that" Katie asked.

"It our watches we gotta go but we will be right back" said Billy as she they left in quite a hurry.

Then Katie looked at us.

I smirked "Lets do this"

* * *

~Third Person P.O.V~

Katie Hannah and Elizabeth in to a alley then stood.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked cause she is in the middle. Katie and Hannah nodded.

"It Morphin Time!"

"Phoenix"

"Ice Bird!"

"Para!"

Then Elizabeth was in a Red suit. Katie was in Crimson ranger suit and Hannah was in a Quantum Ranger suit.

* * *

The might morphin power rangers was fighting to many puties when out of no where Fire, Lighting and explosions came out of no where.

"What?" Kim asked

"What was that?" Trini asked.

"More like who are they" said Zack.

The rangers turned and saw three rangers. A red girl ranger a crimson girl ranger and a Quantum girl Ranger.

"Here comes the fire!" said Elizabeth then the girls attacked.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**OOoooOOO Do I sense Katie/Billy pairing?**

**What will happen now find out in the next chapter**


	3. Busted

Katie flipped over one time and kicked three putties out of her way.

Hannah smirked and kicked two putties in the stomach and did a lighting strike upon there chest, destroying them.

Meanwhile Jason and Elizabeth was fighting Goldar

Katie was all of a sudden slashed by one of the putties.

"Oh boy" she said as she got up "Now I'm mad"

Then Kate did a thunder blast at most of the putties, destroying them.

After most of the putties were destroyed Goldtar growled.

"We will be back" he said before he disappeared.

But before the rangers could do anything Katie Elizabeth and Hannah disappeared.

"Who was that?" Billy asked.

"We better tell Zordon about this" suggested Trini.

* * *

~Apartment~

"WOOO!" cheered Hannah"We rocked"

Katie rolled her eyes as Elizabeth giggled then started reading a book.

This is going to get some used to

* * *

~School~

Katie was walking to school when she bumped into a guy wearing a blue shirt, Billy.

She smiled "We have got to stop meeting like this" she said

Billy giggled "You might be right on that one" he said

Elizabeth rolled her eyes 'Ugh there flirting again'

'Aww there so cute together!' Hannah thought as she walked in

* * *

~Rangers Base~

"Alpha did you get the results back" asked Zordon.

"Yes Zord the rangers real names are, Katie, Hannah and Elizabeth.

* * *

~Hallway~

Katie and Hannah were walking to the Youth center with Kim and Trini when Kim's morpher beeped.

Hannah eyes narrowed "You watch?" she asked as Kim nodded.

Katie did a smile "It's alright we will meet you at the Youth center"

Kim did a smile. These girls always get them. She wished she could tell them what was going on. But she couldnt.

"Thanks" said Trini "See ya there!"

And with that there were gone.

Then Katie felt a wind.

"Somethings here" said Katie

Then out of no where putties appeared.

"Oh man.." said Hannah before they got into a fighting stance and started fighting but became overwhelmed. Without a second thought Katie and Hannah were telaported away.

* * *

Elizabeth was fighting Goldtar when she her self was telaported away.

* * *

Katie groaned as she woke up.

"Are you hurt?" a voice asked.

Katie knew it was Billy. So she tried to act confused.

"Billy?" Katie asked "W-whats going on?"

"That's what I like to know as well" said Elizabeth as she got up.

"How did we get here" Hannah asked.

"Welcome" a voice said making everyone turn.

"Zordon" said Kimberly

'Uh oh' thought Katie.

'Uh oh is right' Hannah thought to katie.

"Rangers I want you meet three new rangers" said Zordon.

'Oh boy...' thought Hannah.

"Rangers meet the new 3 girl rangers Katie is the Quantum, Hannah is the crimson, and Elizabeth is the red ranger" said Zordon

'Awww just when I thought I was going get a boyfriend' thought Katie as the rangers looked at them in shock.

'Give me a break' voice cleo through there heads.

'Thank you' thought Elizabeth

**OHHH THE RANGERS KNOW O.O What will happen? Find out in the next chapter**


	4. Power rangers Zeo Tv

**Haiii Sorry guys I had a case of writers block**

**GAHHHHH**

**An Oc has been Added**

**Enjoy!**

Katie was in her room she was staying in the rangers base. It was the least they can do after she Hannah and Elizabeth told them what happened. Katie sighed and brought out her dairy and started writing

* * *

Meanwhile Selina was writing her report on nature.

"I wonder what happened to Hannah" said Selina before she went back to her work.

* * *

Elizabeth was writing a song in the park.

"Hey Elizabeth!" a voice called.

Elizabeth turned and saw Trini and Kim.

"Hey" Elizabeth said.

"What ya doing?" Kim asked.

"Writing a song" Elizabeth said.

"Cool" said Trini "We can help you write it"

"Sure!" said Elizabeth

* * *

Hannah was reading when she a saw in the alley.

"A light?" she said herself before she went to it.

"It time to leave meet at the base of the power rangers" said Cleo's voice.

Hannah frowned it was time to say goodbye

* * *

Katie was shocked by the news.

"We have to leave?" Katie asked. Hannah nodded.

"We better tell Zordon and everyone.."

* * *

The rangers were shocked there new friends had to leave. Billy was hurt because he asked Katie out yesturday.

"We will miss you" said Trini

"We wont forget about you guys" said Jason.

"Thanks" said Hannah.

Katie frowned. She was going to miss Billy

* * *

Billy and Katie was walking alone.

"I guess this is it" she said.

"Yeah.." He sighed.

Katie frowned and looked down.

But Katie noticed Billy staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"This" he said before he pressed his lips softly onto hers.

Katie was shocked at first but she closed her eyes then Cleo appeared. Just as Hannah and Elizabeth and rangers ran up.

"It's time" said Cleo.

"Bye.." said Kim.

"Bye.." said Hannah waving.

"We wont forget you guys" said Elizabeth.

Katie waved to Billy before all three of them disapeared along with Cleo.

"Powers rangers Zeo" said Hannah.

"And billy still in the group" Elizabeth teased making Katie blush.

"H-hey!"

When they appeared they were looking around when new monsters appeared.

"This is a not a welcome" said Hannah as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You girls ready?"

"Ready!"

"Its Morphin Time!"

"Zeo ranger 1 Red!"

"Zeo ranger 2 Crimson!"

"Zeo ranger 3 Quantum!"

"Power rangers!"

"Come on girls!" Elizabeth said before they charged.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry it was short but I will try to make it longer next time. But for now byeeee!**


	5. Zeo Power!

Katie flipped over three of the Cogs. But got kicked by new knocking her out.

"This is crazy!" Hannah exclaimed before she got kicked by two.

The girls were in trouble now. There were outnumbered.

Then the girls got hit with a ray making Hannah and Elizabeth demorph and hit the ground.

"What now?" Elizabeth asked.

Then a red light zoomed out of where hitting the Cogs.

"Wow.." Hannah said.

"You girls alright?" a voice asked.

Elizabeth looked up see the red zeo ranger otherwise known as Tommy Oliver,

"Were alright but a little bruised" Hannah answered.

"You girls better get outta here" he said as Katie woke up.

"Alright" said Hannah before she grab Katie's hand.

"Thanks Tommy" said Elizabeth before they ran.

Tommy looked shocked and confused at first but quickly started to fight the Cogs.

* * *

Katie, Hannah and Elizabeth were watching the fight not far from here when they disappeared into thin air.

Like they were not even there

* * *

Selina was walking to school again. She havent seen Katie Hannah or Elizabeth in days.

"I hope there okay..." said Selina before she went to an alley.

Then a bright light blinded Selina.

"H-hey whats that light?" she asked.

Then she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes to see the power rangers new base.

"Girls!" a robot voice said happily.

Katie smiled she know that voice from the back of her head.

"Alpha!" the girls said happily before hugging the robot.

Zordon smiled at the girls.

"Oh and Katie billy is down the hall if you want to see him" said Alpha.

"Oh man here we go..." said Hannah rolling her eyes.

Katie blushed then went to the room where billy was writing and building

"That was quick" said Billy said "How was the fight?"

Katie laughed "The rangers got it handled"

Billy eyes went wide then turned around "Katie..."

Billy went to her and started hugging her.

"I cant believe your here" he said looking into her eyes.

Katie blushed "Y-yeah.."

Billy smirked and leaned down towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Katie was in heaven. His lips was so soft and sweet. She kind of liked it and she knew she wasn't gonna be here for long.

"Oh... my... god.." a voice said from behind them.

Billy pulled away and turned to see Katherine Tanya and Adam standing there.

"Guys whats going on?" Rocky asked.

"um we have more than two visors here" said Katherine smiling "and for some reason she knows billy"

"Really well" said Adam still in shock.

Hannah started giggling making Katie blush.

"What I wanna know is how do you know my name?" asked Tommy suspicious already of the girls.

"Shouldnt a ranger know all rangers?" Hannah asked as Elizabeth nodded.

"Your guys a rangers?" Katherine asked.

"Well yes and no" said Katie making everyone except billy Alpha and Zordon look at her confused.

"Were supposed to be in another world" explained Elizabeth "But a shock wave brought us here for some reason"

"And we met Kim Billy Trini Jason and Zack" said Hannah.

"And Billy and Katie got along VERY well" teased Elizabeth.

"H-hey" said Katie now blushing.

The rangers laughed the now the blushing couple and then Adam steped up.

"You can stay here since you cant go back to school which will cause Suspicion" said Adam as Elizabeth smiled.

"We love that thanks" said Hannah smiling

* * *

In the spare room katie was writing in her Dairy.

_I never thought I could get a boy friend._

_But I hope this will last longer than last time._

_I got along with the Zeo rangers very well. But I wish Elizabeth would stop teasing me about me and Billy._

_But this is the most best things that ever happen to us._

_But I hope I will get home see_

_~Love Katie_

After finishing up Katie got up and walked out.

* * *

Katherine, Tanya Elizabeth and Hannah was walking together after finushing shoping.

"Your kidding" said Katherine "More people in your world want me to date Tommy?"

Hannah laughed "Yep"

"I still don't get with that" Elizabeth said.

Then all of there morphers beeped.

"What is it?" Katherine asked.

"_Theres trouble at the park_" said Tommy through the morphers.

"On it" said Elizabeth.

"Its morphin Time"

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink"

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow"

"Zeo Ranger 3 Red!"

"Zeo Ranger 4 Crimson"

And with that the girls went off

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	6. Bad time

Katie was reading a book at the ranger base room when her morpher sounded through the room. She sighed as she pulled her her arm up to her lips.

"What is it?" she asked.

_"Theres trouble down town" _said Katherine's voice.

"On it" said Katie as she pulled her arm down and stood up. Her brown hair flew in the air as she did.

"Its morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1 Quantum!"

* * *

The rangers were fighting a new monster that for some reason looks different then what the girls saw on the Tv just then a blast was heard from behind the monster making it fall of the ground.

"Katie what took you so long!" Hannah whined.

"Hey I am here now so stop complaining!" hissed Katie.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued to kick two Cogs in the face.

Katie flipped one time and punched two Cogs in the face then kicked another one twice making all three of them disappear in white smoke. Then out of no where all of the Cogs disappear

"What?" Elizabeth asked herself.

* * *

Selina was floating around in a strange world.

"Whats going on" she said as she looked around

* * *

"What?" Katherine said in shock after hearing the news

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT CAPTURED!" snapped Hannah.

"King Momo wants a great power.." said Zordon.

"What power?" Elizabeth asked not getting this one bit.

"The power from you three" said Alpha

* * *

COMMERAIL BREAK.

See Anna in Resident Evil! XD Enjoy!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
